warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lion blaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lion blaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 21:24, December 15, 2010 Hey Hey guys I am going to create a warrior cat clan on a game called toontown if u play that game I am going to be making one when I get My membership. Lion_blaze 21:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! You can make a FanClan and role-play- that's what this wiki is all about. If you wish to make fanfics, base them on your FanClan Alliances. Of course you may join! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You can name it "Lion blaze's " . Have fun! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You are very welcome. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Lion blaze- one more thing- please use correct punctuation and grammar. It earns you more respect and it looks better. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Also, do you want me to rename "Duskclan" to "DuskClan"? Clans always have a capital at the second word. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to re-name it know :) NightfernMerry Christmas 23:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tips Sure I do, Lion blaze! If you're looking for naming cats, you might want to name them by their pelt colors: white she-cat- Snowpelt; ginger tom- Gingerheart; and so on. If you're looking for personalities, a tom with a brave, pure heart might be named Goldheart. See where I'm getting at? If you need anymore help, feel free to ask. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Lion blaze, in a FanClan you choose the names and the users choose the cat they want to role play. NightfernMerry Christmas 17:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tip Hey, Lion blaze! I have a tip for your FanClan- don't name a cat with the same beginning in a clan. You might think I'm a hypocrite because I have two Feathers in my clan, but my buddy Ottersplash picked them. See you around, NightfernNew Years is coming 03:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Make One? Would you like me to make one for you? I can't do backgrounds, or multicolor letters, but fill out this from and I'll make you one. What do you want the bigger letters to say?- Beware the roar of the Lion. What Font for the bigger letters?- Papyrus also What color for the bigger letters?- Orange What do you want the smaller letters to say? You will even be more powerful then StarClan What Font for the smaller letters?- Small but big enough to see What color for the smaller letters?- Gold NightfernNew Years is coming 02:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Lion blaze, Font means the type of lettering. Like I have Payprus. NightfernNew Years is coming 03:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan What you need to do is scroll over your name on the right hand side of the wiki, click on Preferences. It will bring you to a page. You need to click on "Custom Signature" and on this page, press the Source button and copy the code. Paste it on the Preferences. NightfernNew Years is coming 15:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) See on the top of the wiki, on the little bar that says Wikia it says "Lion blaze"? Scroll over it and you will see "Preferences" Hmm... did you press source and copy the code? It shouldn't look like that. NightfernNew Years is coming 15:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, let's see. I did one for my friend and it worked... OK, let's do this again: (1) Press "Source" (2) Go on "Preferences" and check the little box that says "Custom Signature". (3) Paste and Match style the code from Source (4) Save. If it still does not work, I suggest deleting it and i'll ask Holly what' wrong with it. --NightfernNew Years is coming 15:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You got it! NightfernNew Years is coming 15:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) descriptions Flashheart: has a red and orange pelt, with one red ear and one orange ear. He has a red tail and feet, with long legs. He has sky-blue eyes and a sharp tongue, so beware! His shoulders are also well-muscled. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) um how do u RP? like where do u go? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RP= Role-playing. where do you go to role play? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC)